Stan Pines
Stanley "Stan" Pines, also known as Grunkle Stan, is Mabel and Dipper's sly, cranky great uncle and deuteragonist of the Disney XD animated series "Gravity Falls". He runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap full of questionable "oddities." While he's giving tours or sleeping on the couch, Dipper and Mabel are usually sneaking out to explore the town’s secrets, though Grunkle Stan may have some of his own mysterious secrets. History Early Life Stanley Pines was born on June 15th sometime in the late 1940s - early 1950s to Filbrick and Caryn Pines in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, one of a set of twins.272 He and his twin brother Stanford were very close, Stan's strong, brawny personality combining well with Ford's brilliance: when together, they were an unstoppable pair. Stan also faced frequent bullying due to his weak appearance as a child, most notably from childhood foe Crampelter. This eventually inspired their father to force the twins into taking boxing lessons, as a means of toughening them up and giving them the strength to overcome their tormentors. Stan's teenage years were initially pleasant, frequenting the 50's-themed Juke Joint with then-girlfriend Carla McCorkle 2 and building their ship - named the Stan o' war - with Ford, as they hoped to fulfill their childhood dreams of sailing around the world searching for adventure. His aspirations began to crumble near the end of senior year, when Stanford's intellect attracted the interest of West Coast Tech (a prestigious college on the other side of the country, which meant he'd move away from him), and with Carla ending their relationship over her infatuation with hippie musician Thistle Downe. Stan would later confess to having driven Downe's van into a ravine in an act of revenge, which only served to further alienate Carla from him.2 On the verge of losing his closest friend, barely passing high school and seemingly destined to stay in hated Glass Shard Beach forever, Stan took his frustrations out on Ford's infinite motion machine, accidentally damaging it and causing its malfunction. As his Toffee Peanuts bag was found at the machine's display, Ford accused Stan of sabotage, driving a wedge between the twins and prompting their father to disown Stan for losing them the "potential millions" Ford's scientific achievements would've reaped. With no friends or family to turn to, a furious Stanley set out on his own, determined to acquire fame and fortune twice the size his twin ever would've earned. After a failed foray into combing beaches for buried treasure, Stan founded Stan Co. Enterprises. Through his self-managed company, Stan made and sold a variety of cheap and poorly-constructed household utilities, from Stan Co. Pitchforks (whose heads tended to fall off) to the "Sham Total" sham towels, both of which resulted in Stan Co. Enterprises, along with Stan himself, being banned from the state of New Jersey. The process repeated itself in Pennsylvania with his rash-inducing"Rip-Off" band aids. After the failure of his "Stan Vac" vacuums, Stan expanded his business out of the country, resulting in a heist gone awry in Colombia 19, which landed him in one of the country's prisons alongside cellmates Jorge and Rico. Stan attempted to bond with them, much to both prisoners' intense dislike. Upon his release, Stanley returned to the United States. Banned from 32 of the 50 states, imprisoned in three different countries, reduced to renting a room at the Dead End Flats motel, and remaining in debt to Rico, Stan's life had seemingly hit rock bottom - until the arrival of a postcard from his brother Stanford, the first he had heard from his twin in over 10 years. It contained a desperate plea for Stan's presence. Stan travelled to his brother's new home in the woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to find Ford confined in his shack and borderline insane with paranoia. Ford then revealed his underground laboratory and the Universe Portal to his brother, vaguely explaining that its powers were too dangerous and that he needed Stan to take one of Ford's journals, which contained information as to its operation, and go as far away as possible, to protect them from falling into the wrong hands. Furious that Ford had only summoned him to send him away again, Stan initiated an argument and prepared to burn the book to spite Ford, causing a fistfight between the two. During the brawl, which caused Stan to burn his back on one of the symbols in the machinery, the device was inadvertently activated, and Stan unintentionally pushed his brother into the portal's range, sending Ford through the dimensional rift before its immediate shutdown from lack of fuel. Stan spent the following weeks plagued by insomnia and guilt, cloistered in the lab in an attempt to turn the portal on and bring Ford back again, only to realize it was hopeless without the other two journals. Upon venturing into town once the food ran out, Stan discovered the locals were curious about Ford's house, and even willing to pay for a look, which prompted him to open it up for tours, building fanciful faux-paranormal props when Ford's inventions failed to garner interest. With Stan's witty remarks and jokes to liven the visit, the house eventually attracted enough popularity to become the Murder Hut, and later the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap focused on 'paranormal' exhibits. Faking his own death in a car crash, Stan took up his brother's identity to remain legally in the property and pay Ford's mortgage; he boarded up Ford's old bedroom and hid access to the lab behind a vending machine in the gift shop. He ran the tourist trap during the day for profit, but by night worked tirelessly to locate his brother's hidden journals and reactivate the portal, hoping to one day bring him back home.3 As the years rolled by, Stan applied countless renovations to his tourist trap, intent on keeping its oddities and appeal alive, both for profit and for his love of money. He once stole a collection of cursed wax figures from a local garage sale for this purpose, which became the Shack's Wax Museum of Mystery and was a huge success until Stan inadvertently forgot its existence. Edwin Durland was hired as a handyman for the Mystery Shack during this time; after firing him for his seeming incompetence, Stan caught sight of 12-year-old Soos Ramirez holding a screwdriver and offered him the job on the spot. Over time, the Shack developed a rivalry with the rest of the tourist traps the state, which originated a yearly tradition that involved vandalizing one another. Sometime at the start of the summer of 2012, Gideon Gleeful opened up the Tent of Telepathy, a scam whose success (and whose ads, which often featured unflattering footage of Stan, damaged the Mystery Shack's profits) made Stan profoundly annoyed. During the twins' visit Season 1 Opening stan mystery shack Stan welcomes his great-niece and great-nephew to Gravity Falls. Sometime during the month of June, Stan's great niece and nephew were sent from Piedmont, California to stay with him for the summer. Stan immediately puts them to work in his house-turned tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. Stan's other employees include Soos and Wendy. At the end of "Tourist Trapped," it's revealed that he has a secret door behind the vending machine in his house. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Grunkle Stan wants to take Dipper and Mabel to the Lake Gravity Falls to bond with them, and he states that the guys from the lodge won't go with Stan because they don't "like or trust him". Though he reveals in a way that he does love Dipper and Mabel, since he does make them fishing hats, meaning that he does want to spend time with them for once. Dipper and Mabel try to get away from Stan's fishing idea by going with Soos to catch the Gobblewonker so they can get a Grand in a photo contest. Stan gets upset that Dipper and Mabel would rather go on a monster hunt than go fishing with him, so he tries to find his own fishing buddies around the lake. This doesn't turn out right for Stan, since everyone just thinks of his jokes as annoying or creepy. Later when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos return from their voyage, Dipper and Mabel asks if they can bond with Stan, feeling bad that they left him earlier. Stan accepts their request, and they all end up having quality family time Stan has been waiting for. After the twins and Soos discovers several wax figures in an abandoned room in "Headhunters," Stan tells them that he used to run the Gravity Falls Wax Museum, until he forgot all about it. Mabel uses some old wax to make a wax figure of Grunkle Stan, which he then shows to the town. When Stan's promised free pizza is revealed to be a lie, the crowd goes on a rampage. Later that night, Wax Stan is murdered and his head is gone. While Dipper and Mabel try to figure out the murderer, Stan prepares a funeral. After failing to find out the culprit, the twins, Soos, the wax figures, and Stan hold the funeral. Stan tearfully leaves, and Soos follows him. It is revealed that the murderers are the wax figures themselves, who wanted revenge on Stan for forgetting about them for 10 years. Mabel and Dipper defeat them, even though they destroyed Stan's parlor. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," when the twins and Soos see a commercial for the psychic 'Lil Gideon, Stan tells them that he is his arch enemy and has been nothing but trouble for him since he arrived in Gravity Falls. He also says they're not allowed to see Gideon's show, but Dipper and Mabel find a loophole and go anyway. Later, Stan learns that Mabel and Gideon are dating, and disapproves. He goes to talk to Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful, about it, but he changes his mind when Bud says that they can pool their profits. Stan even tells Mabel she has to marry Gideon. After Mabel breaks Gideon's mystic amulet, Gideon forces his dad to call off the deal. Stan then steals a clown painting and yells, "Try and catch me, suckers!" In "The Inconveniencing," Stan falls in love with a classic romance film, The Duchess Approves, and becomes glued to the television as he watches it. When Grunkle Stan takes the twins to Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness," Mabel learns that he has a crush on waitress Lazy Susan and tries to improve his appearance and behavior in order to appeal to his love. After nothing works, Mabel decides that she should present her uncle to Susan as is, and is successful. However, Susan's incessant phone calls make Stan regret ever expressing feeling for her. He has a party at the Mystery Shack in "Double Dipper" to attract a younger audience for the Mystery Shack. It is revealed that Grunkle Stan despises Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure," and he later gets trapped in a wooden stock for yelling at Steve, a mechanic. While Stan is locked up, Gideon throws tomatoes at his eyes, and he gets taunted by Pacifica Northwest. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Grunkle Stan opens up the Mystery Fair to earn more cash, and rigged the Dunk Tank by making the target connected to the seat very stiff, causing Stan to not fall no matter how hard the people threw. When Dipper and Mabel time travel, the twins pass the Mystery Shack from which a younger Stan briefly emerges. Later, one of the members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron fires his blaster at the target, which causes Stan to fall off the seat and into the water, satisfying the crowd of people. In "Fight Fighters," Stan is seen hanging out with Soos and the twins for a while before Robbie challenges Dipper to a fight, which Stan encourages. Later, Mabel learns that Stan is afraid of heights, despite his attempts to cover it up, and tricks him into letting her help him overcome his fear. When he and Mabel are attacked by Rumble McSkirmish, who is pursuing Robbie at the time, at the water tower, he is so relieved to have survived that he no longer fears high altitudes. In "Little Dipper," a man is at Stan's door when Dipper, Mabel, and him were watching TV, he answers the door and thinks that the tax collector is here for him, so he runs and gets a bag of full of cash behind the painting that he stole from a restaurant (Mystery Shack Mystery) and starts looking for a trap door on the stones on the wall. Soon learning that it wasn't them and that they are the "Winninghouse Coupon Savers Contest" and that they are there to give him $10,000,000, since his dream was to "possess money" had finally come true, so he signs. but Gideon comes out saying that he just signed the Mystery Shack to him, but on the paper he signs "SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN" instead. Throughout the episode Gideon tries taking the Mystery Shack away from Stan but ultimately fails. So, when Gideon has shrunken Mabel and Dipper and has them in his possession he calls Stan saying that he has them and that he has to give up the Mystery Shack in order to get them back but Stan doesn't believe him so Gideon says that he would text Stan a photo of them, but Stan thinks Gideon isn't even speaking English and ends up hanging up the phone. Though Gideon goes to the Shack to shrink Stan and take over the Shack, before Stan and Soos are setting up the mirror maze that is supposedly gonna bring him lots of cash, and that was Soos's idea that Stan is taking credit for. Once Gideon gets into the Mystery Shack he finds Stan, but since Stan is in the maze Gideon can't find him but soon breaks every single mirror he sees and finds him. He corners Stan and tries to zap him, but meanwhile tiny Mabel and Dipper start tickling him and Stan says that he is a good enemy that maybe their rivalry has gone too far, so he "rolls" Gideon out of the shack. In "Summerween," Grunkle Stan steals items from the Summerween Superstore by using his Smoke Bomb, and tells the twins that the townspeople love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. Later a group of kids who are trick-or-treating rings the doorbell of the Mystery Shack, and Stan comes to the door with a skeleton mask. This scares the kids, who ran away, but two kids remained. Stan asks them why they weren't scared, and the kids reply they've been watching horror movies since they were two years old. For the rest of the episode, Stan tries to scare the two kids. He first pulls out "guts" from his stomach, but the kids weren't scared because the guts were just sausages. Then Stan had a pig come out of his stomach, but it was just tucked under his shirt the whole time. Stan feels shameful because he used to scare every children in the previous Summerweens, so he took a shower to wash off the shame. The two kids, who wanted candy from Stan, walked inside the Mystery Shack to find him. They finally get scared and runs away after they saw Stan naked, satisfying Stan. When the twins come home from trick-or-treating, they were disappointed they couldn't eat any of the candy they collected (they all fell into a river). Stan shows them two big bags of candy he got, and the family, along with Soos, Wendy, Candy Chiu and Grenda, watch a horror movie at the Mystery Shack for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," Stan's relentless attempts at making money and poor treatment of his employees get on Mabel's nerves, and she decides to confront him about it. So, the two bet that whoever makes more money in three days' time—Stan on vacation or Mabel running the Shack—is in charge for the rest of the summer. After heading out, Stan lands a spot competing on the game show Cash Wheel, and, despite doing very well at first, ends up losing all $300 thousand dollars he earns after failing to correctly guess the final puzzle. Consequently, Stan offers Mabel the chance to be the new boss in accordance with their bet, but she declines, although she still makes him perform the apology dance he promised to do if he lost the bet. In "Bottomless Pit!," Grunkle Stan has his first major encounter with the supernatural side of Gravity Falls as he, Soos, and the twins fall down a bottomless pit and tell stories to pass the time. In Dipper's tale, Stan makes fun of Dipper's frequently cracking voice and develops an obnoxious, female voice after his nephew dumps a voice-altering formula in his coffee. In his own tale, Stan wins a major football game with the help of his robotic sidekick, thereby teaching a group of football players a lesson and winning a gigantic trophy. In Mabel's story, Mabel observes his excessive lying habit and grows more and more annoyed by it to the point of forcing him to be honest, via a set of Truth Telling Teeth. Stan's truthfulness is unfiltered, however, and gets on the twins' nerves, and Mabel finally decides to remove the teeth from her uncle's mouth after he almost gets himself arrested. As the group nears the end of the pit, they simply come out the top, though Stan falls back in shortly afterwards. On the hottest day of the year, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos go to the town pool to cool off. When Stan tries to get his ideal lawn chair, he is horrified when he finds that Gideon has taken it from him. As he tries to reclaim his seat, he is put into pool jail for roughhousing, and Gideon foils his other attempts. At night, Stan decides to go to the pool extremely early to get the chair before Gideon shows up, but is enraged upon finding out that his young foe yet again anticipated and ruined his plan ahead of time, at this instance by gluing him to the pool chair. When Dipper and Mabel are fighting over a new room they found in the shack, Stan takes the key and tells them that whoever sucks up to him the most will get the room. He makes them run around and do chores and make things for him, all the while rewarding them 'suck-up points'. Eventually though, after Dipper and Mabel switch bodies, he catches Dipper (Mabel) spying on the sleepover and thinks that Dipper is at 'that creepy age where you spy on girls' and drags Mabel over to a room where he tells her all about puberty. When she tries to sabotage Dipper by calling Stan a stupid old jerk, he decides that Dipper would get the room and gives Dipper (Mabel) the key and sends her out. In "Boyz Crazy," Stan listens to Dipper talk about how Robbie got Wendy to go on the date with him and relates it to something that happened to him and his old sweetheart Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper uncover a hidden message in the song, and drives Dipper to Lookout Point to help him tell Wendy about it. When Wendy breaks up with Robbie, he calls it "a victory for every man who is either too weak or fat to play an instrument." After Wendy gets mad at Dipper for asking her to go bowling, Stan tells Dipper that he could always just go bowling with him, and that he was trying to do the right thing even if he destroyed a relationship. In "Land Before Swine," Stan is left in charge of Waddles as Mabel goes out shopping. He leaves Waddles tethered outside the Shack despite Mabel's warnings, and later has to witness the pig being taken by a pterodactyl. He invents a story about the dinosaur breaking into the Shack and forcibly taking Waddles from him after a fight to avoid the blame. When the group, en route to save Waddles, finds dinosaurs encased in tree sap, Stan eagerly plans to turn them into another tourist attraction. He also unwittingly confesses to leaving Waddles outside, leading to Mabel not speaking to him. Later, when he and Waddles split from the group, being circled by the hungry pterodactyl, Stan has a change of heart and fights to protect the pig, even punching the dinosaur in the face like he'd said he'd done in the story. He returns Waddles to Mabel, earning her forgiveness. In "Dreamscaperers," Gideon sends Bill Cipher into Stan's mind to find the combination to the safe containing the deed to the Mystery Shack. Cipher is prevented from doing so by the efforts of Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, so Gideon uses dynamite to blow open the safe. With the deed in hand, he then forces Stan and the others out of the Shack and has it demolished via a wrecking ball. Stan and the rest of the family are forced to move in with Soos and his grandmother in following the events of "Dreamscaperers." He tries to convince the townsfolk that he was robbed of the Mystery Shack's deed after Gideon unveils his theme park project, to no avail. He is also strapped for cash without the Mystery Shack's tours for income, despite telling Dipper and Mabel's parents that they're actually set up at a four star hotel. He is forced to send the twins back to California; as he muses over his losses, a resounding bleep of interference from his hearing aid leads him to discover that Gideon was spying on everyone through his Gideon pins. He drives to the site of the Gideonbot's crash in time to reveal Gideon's secret camera feeds, irrefutable evidence that gets him the deed to the Mystery Shack back. It also leads to Lil Gideon's arrest. Back at the Shack, when Dipper finally tells him about Journal 3, Stan laughs and seemingly dismisses the journal, asking to borrow it to collect ideas for the Mystery shack. However, it is revealed that Stan is in fact very interested in it: he takes the Journal to the underground laboratory, where it is revealed that he had Journal 1 all along, and that he likely took Journal 2, along with the deed to the Mystery Shack, from the pile of things he shook out of Lil Gideon prior to his arrest. Stan expresses joy at finally having the three32 and puts together the unmarked pages, which are revealed to be the blueprints to the portal. With the full image finally at his disposal, Stan sets about activating it. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Stan is still in the lab late that night, using the three journals to make the portal operational. He stays there until early next morning, when he gets up to head the Mystery Shack's grand reopening. He gives Dipper back his journal, claiming it was too boring to read but having secretly made copies of its pages. When two government agents show up to investigate a strange phenomenon they picked up on the radar, Stan insists that nothing is out of the ordinary, even attempting to bribe them. He discredits Dipper when he tries to interest the agents with the journal and confiscates the business card they gave him, hiding it in his room. Later, at the Mystery Shack reopening after party, Stan is at the admissions table counting the money he's made, happy at the amount of people that showed up. He ends up catching Dipper in his room talking to the agents and angrily tells him to go enjoy the after party, as he'll be grounded immediately after. Stan himself leaves the party early to work on the portal, so he is underground when Dipper raises the dead. He becomes aware in time to run upstairs and save Dipper and Mabel from the zombies. Stan then reveals to the twins that he was never skeptical and only lied to avoid making them curious about the supernatural. He is shown in awe of discovering invisible ink in the journal. Once the zombies' weakness is revealed, he, Dipper and Mabel climb onto the roof to use the sound frequencies from singing karaoke to kill them. After the zombies are dealt with, he asks Dipper to promise that he won't use the book to go looking for trouble, only for self-defense. In return, he had to promise Dipper that he didn't have any other 'bombshell secrets': with the portal, his real identity and Ford in mind, Stan crosses his fingers behind his back as he promises. In "Into the Bunker," he is seen giving orders to the construction workers as they fix the damage from the zombie attack. When one of the workers asked what caused this, he lied and said that "a big woodpecker" did it, before slipping the curious worker some money in exchange for not asking questions. In "The Golf War," he, the twins and Soos went to Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. While there, they see Pacifica with her parents. She insults each of them and Stan whispers to Soos, "Is it wrong to punch a child?" Pacifica makes a fool of Mabel after she scores the shot Mabel missed. Mabel calls her out and asks her for a rematch after dark. Stan is thrilled to help Mabel and Dipper break in while he and Soos stand look out. Before they go in, Stan gives Mabel a gold trophy sticker for encouragement. In "Sock Opera," Mabel enacted her impression of him with her Stan sock puppet while he sipped his coffee, trying to ignore her. He also makes a joke towards Dipper after seeing him with bags under his eyes. He is later seen at the puppet show alongside Soos and Wendy. In "Soos and the Real Girl," he is seen trying to show off with his novelty coin dispenser, Goldie, to a kid. Because it was old and worn out, it leaked oil and made a loud screeching sound that made the kid run away in tears. Wendy suggests he throw Goldie away, which he declines until he slips and his arm gets caught in it's mouth. Later, he tosses Goldie in the garbage by Gravity Malls after having a heartfelt moment. He follows some children into Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree, where he finds the arcade to be a nightmare. He spots an animatronic badger and thinks it'd be a great way to con others out of their money, to which he asks the manager to sell it to him. The manager, however, declines and insults him. Stan then vows to get the badger at all cost. The next day, Mabel and Dipper ask him if he's seen Soos, to which he comments he missed work for the first time ever. Later on, he steals the animatronic badger, but after .GIFfany takes control of the electronics, it attacks him and he is forced to face it. Despite being outmatched, he is able to dodge one of its attacks with it mistakenly hitting the garbage, turning on Goldie, which munches on the animatronics' arm. Not long after, the badger shuts down due to Soos stopping .GIFfany, although Stan believes it was Goldie and suddenly decides to go to Las Vegas with it. While they are there, they get married at a Wed and Breakfast joint. Stan tells three stories in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." In the first story, Hands Off, he plays a major part. He steals a golden watch from the Hand Witch. Despite the Dipper and Mabel's warnings to return it, he ignores them. The next morning he wakes up with no hands. Though he tries to hide this fact from Dipper and Mabel by putting mittens where his hands would be, the mittens fall off and the twins find out anyways. Stan tries to get along without his hands but eventually decides to go and return the watch. After reaching the Hand Witch's cave with the twins, they all scream in the surprise of the many living hands in the cave. They fight off the hands but are subdued. Stan is willing to give her the watch back in exchange for his hands back, which she accepts. However, she tells him he has to kiss her to seal the deal, much to his dismay. Refusing, Stan decides to leave, and the Hand Witch confesses that she's "desperate" to get a date. After Mabel redecorates her cave, the Hand Witch gives Stan his hands back. She then asks him to be her boyfriend. Stan refuses and admits that he learned nothing from the whole escapade. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Stan continues to work in secret on the enigmatic machine beneath the Mystery Shack, accidentally cutting his hand on a flying pipe in the process. Bandaging his wound, he proclaims that he's come too far and that nothing will stop him. In "Blendin's Game," Stan goes to Big Gunz Laser Tag with the rest of the gang to cheer up Soos. He exclaims that it used to be a mattress store. In "The Love God," Stan is working on a new exhibit when he notices the Woodstick festival's balloons, bikes, and folk singers. Panicked, he instructs Soos to lock up and attempts to shoot down the balloons with a crossbow. Soos then stops him, pointing out that there is a potential for profit, and Stan deduces that he can appeal to the youth by advertising to them via a Mystery Shack-themed balloon. Later, when Stan and Soos send off their poorly-made balloon, it terrifies the crowds, ultimately crashing on Love God. When the people see Stan, they panic, and he welcomes their fearful reactions. In "Not What He Seems," Stan struggles with the idea of telling Dipper and Mabel the truth about what he is doing, but is suddenly arrested and brought in by the government agents for interrogation. Later on, it is revealed that Stan has used fake identities and may be an entirely unknown person, and it is shown that the actual Stan Pines had died in a car crash. At the end of the episode, Stan convinces Mabel not to turn off the Universe portal. Afterwards, a man walks out of the portal, and is revealed to be the long-lost twin of Stan; Ford, the author of the journals. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Ford corner Stan in the basement of the Mystery Shack, Stan tells his entire past to explain everything to his relatives and Soos. After Stan's tale they hear the government agents about to break in the basement until Dipper grabs out the Memory Eraser from the Blind Eye Society and gives it to Ford, who connects the gun's power to the outside and erases the agents' memory and makes them leave. The Stan brothers later have a talk. Ford says that Stanley can have the Mystery Shack for the rest of the summer and Stanley tells Ford to stay away from Dipper and Mabel saying that they're his only family left. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Stan tells Dipper that his brother is dangerous and should be avoided. Later in the episode, Stan and Mabel (who are joined by Grenda afterwards) prepare for the season finale of Duck-tective, but without warning, they find Dipper and Ford playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons board game in the TV room. To their dislike, the two new bounding friends take up the entire room with their game, Stan then argues with Ford for the right of the room, then which out of anger, Stan throws the bag containing the infinity sided die on the floor, by doing this he unwillingly sends the main characters from the board game into Gravity Falls' dimension. As soon as unleashed Probabilitor the Annoying and his servants kidnap Dipper and Ford and bring them to the forest so that Probabilitor can eat their brains to gain their intelligence. Stan then decides to help Grenda and Mabel save Dipper and Ford from getting their brains eaten, but to do so the group must travel to Probabilitor's base camp and defeat him in a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons "real life" edition, in which Dipper and Ford must face Probabilitor's characters, two ogres. Stan and Mabel win the game, Probabilitor and the others are forced back into their own realm, and Dipper and Ford are broth out of the game. Stan then tells Dipper that if he wants to hang out with Ford he won't get in his way. After a day's work Stan, Mabel, Dipper, and Grenda go watch the Duck-tective season finale's second showing. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Stan wants to make a name out of himself since everyone sees him as some dumb old man or less than his brother, so he decides to run for mayor against Bud Gleeful. Since his first speech was a total failure, Dipper turns to Ford to help him. Ford gives him a tie to control Stan's mind. Dipper and Mabel use this tie to make Stan the perfect candidate. Stan later realizes that it has been controlling him the entire time so he decides to never wear it. But his decision only makes things worse. He goes back to being the worst candidate and with Gideon controlling Bud. Bud starts to win the election. Later, Stan sees Dipper and Mabel falling out of the statue of Mayor Befufftlefumpter's nose and goes to save them, by saving the twins' lives he successfully wins the election. Later that day Stan hears that he hasn't won the election because of his criminal record, so Tyler wins instead. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Stan is seen speaking to a man named Santiago about smuggling barrels of pugs over the U.S. border. When Ford gives Mabel a crossbow, Mabel accidentally shoots the crossbow outside the shack and Stan mistakes it for the police. Later, when the girls put a treasure chest overflowing with gold on the table, Stan runs towards it, shouting "money!" and taking most of the gold. In "Roadside Attraction," Stan takes the twins, Soos, Candy, and Grenda on a RV trip to sabotage various tourist traps across Oregon. When he notices Dipper having a hard time forgetting about his crush on Wendy, he gives him advise on how to be confident with girls, which works out extremely well for Dipper at first. When Dipper approaches Stan with feelings of uneasiness due to Candy's sudden attraction to him, Stan decides to make an example of how confidence can get girls with a woman named Darlene. As Stan flirts with Darlene, she reveals herself to be a "spider-person," and she captures Stan in order to eat him. Stan calls for Dipper to help over his walkie-talkie, and Dipper along with the girls go to rescue Stan. After being rescued, Stan confides in Dipper that he really isn't that smooth with women. The gang return to the Mystery Shack, only to see it vandalized by the vengeful owners of the tourist traps they destroyed. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Stan joins the twins and Soos in the excitement for the upcoming week as his senior ponytail kit arrives on the coming week, stating he is going through some things. When the twins and Soos prepare for their birthday party, Stan forbids them from throwing a party due to their previous party incident, with Stan finding zombie pieces around the Shack. After Mabel becomes saddened over the summer ending, Stan comes to comfort her, telling Mabel that while summer is ending, Mabel still has Dipper around to be with her, telling his niece that not everyone can say their siblings are there for them. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Stan makes a brief appearance as he's in the forest putting up signs until Gompers eats the tassel of his hat. As he gets angry at Gompers, a weirdness wave hits Gompers and turns him gigantic, causing Stan to run away screaming from the gigantic goat. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos approach the Mystery Shack to find shelter. Inside, Dipper hears noises and the group proceed inside and find Stan as well as a number of people and creatures taking refuge within the Shack due to its protection from Bill. During "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," after reuniting with the twins, the Mystery Shack is scouted by an Eye-Bat. When the Eye-Bat leaves, Stan explains that after realizing the Mystery Shack is immune to Bill's powers, McGucket took all the remaining refugees into the Shack to escape Bill, Stan then appointed himself Chief and decided that the best course of action was to wait until they run out of supplies and eat the gnomes as backup. Dipper attempts to get Stan to help rescue Ford from Bill but Stan shrugs it off commenting that Ford should get himself out of the mess. He then persuades Dipper and Mabel to simply stay inside the Shack as it is the safest place to be in. Stan watches with the other refugees as Shandra reports about what happened to the citizen of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel encourage everyone to fight against Bill but Stan objects as the Mystery Shack is the only safe place and there was no way to bring it to Bill. McGucket suddenly has an idea as to how they could fight Bill but Stan remained pessimistic. When everyone takes a break from building McGucket's plan, Stan rants to Shmebulock about the resistance's plan. Dipper and Mabel ask Stan why he's upset, and he admits to being angry that Ford never thanked him for his efforts to bring him back to their dimension (as well as Ford's folly causing Weirdmageddon in the first place). He laments that he's always seen as "the screw-up" while Ford's always "the hero." Dipper and Stan argue, but Mabel quickly breaks the argument and reassures the two that everything will turn out fine. Stan is next seen inside the Shack-tron, stating it was a bad idea as the Shack is surrounded by Bill's henchmen. He is then sent inside the Fearamid to help rescue Ford. When all of the citizens of Gravity Falls are returned to normal after toppling Bill's throne, Dipper asks Ford about Bill's weakness, which he tried to tell Dipper about before being initially frozen. Ford then draws the Zodiac and tells everyone who matches a sign to stand on their sign and hold hands. However, Stan refuses to join the circle, as it would require him to hold Ford's hand- and he won't until until Ford thanks him. Ford grudgingly does so, and the ritual seems to work- however Stan and Ford bicker over Stanley's grammar, and break the circle. Bill approaches the group and turns everyone on the Wheel but the Pines into tapestries. Bill attempts to persuade Ford to help him but Dipper and Mabel distract Bill. Stan and Ford are imprisoned while Bill chases the younger twins. Stan grieves over the kid's possible deaths, believing it his fault because he "couldn't shake Ford's stupid hand." He laments his belief that that his dad was right about him-that he really is a screw-up. A saddened Ford tells him it wasn't his fault- he himself was the one who originally made a deal with Bill and fell for his easy flattery, and claims Stan would've instantly "seen him for the scam artist he is." Stan and Ford have a brief moment to reflect on their childhood and how they were once as close as Dipper and Mabel. Ford, believing all hope is lost, tells Stan that he'll let Bill inside his mind and get the equation needed to completely take over the universe if means the children will be safe. Stan disagrees with the plan, asking if there's any other solution. Ford brings up the fact that, while he could simply erase Bill with the memory erasing gun once he steps into his mind, the metal plate in his head prevents Ford's mind from being erased. Stan gives an alternative solution- what if Bill went into his mind instead? When Bill returns, Ford appears to surrender, agreeing to let Bill inside his mind on the condition that he lets Stan and the kids go. However, when Bill enters the mindscape and opens the single door there, he's shocked to find Stan waiting there instead. Stan reveals that he and Ford switched clothes and faked each other's voices, tricking Bill into making a deal with the wrong person- and leaving him vulnerable to the memory erasing gun's effects. In the physical world, Ford begins erasing Stan's memories to erase Bill along with them, while Stan defeats Bill with a single punch from within his mind. Stan, looking at a photo of himself with the twins, comments that he was "good for something after all" before becoming engulfed by the blue flames consuming his mindscape. With Bill's defeat, everything in Gravity Falls returns to normal- but it's a bittersweet victory. Ford, Dipper and Mabel are saddened by Stan's sacrifice, with Ford lamenting the fact that Stan has no idea that he saved the world (as well as Ford), calling Stan "our hero" as he hugs him. Ford, Dipper, Mabel and Soos then take Stan back to the ruined remains of the Mystery Shack. Stan doesn't remember the place, but slides easily back into his favorite chair. Seeing everyone's distraught faces, he asks why everyone seemed downed, claiming that it's "like they're at someone's funeral." Mabel, frantically trying to find some way to bring him back despite Ford's insistence that he's gone, finds her Summer Memories scrapbook. After the children's failed attempt to jog his memories using it, Waddles licks Stan and Stan subconsciously calls him by name. When Soos tells the twins to skip to his page to make Stan remember him, Stan also calls Soos by name, telling him not to try giving himself a raise just because he has amnesia, making everyone happy that Stan is slowly recovering his memories as Mabel reads from the book. When the town of Gravity Falls return to their normal lives, Shandra reports that Stan has fully recovered his memories and is celebrating Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday (and final day in Gravity Falls.) At the party, Ford takes Stan aside and tells him about a new anomaly near the Arctic Ocean. Ford wants to investigate, but feels he's too old to go it alone. Stan asks if Ford wants someone to go with him on an adventure of a lifetime, but Ford doesn't want just someone to go with him, but Stan himself, showing Stan a old picture of them together on the Stan o' War as children. While Stan and Ford seem happy about their new adventure, Ford questions what to do with the Mystery Shack in their absence. After a hushed conversation between himself and Ford, Stan announces to the town that the Mystery Shack will shut down for good, as Stan and Ford have catching up to do and will be away for quite some time. Soos quickly objects, stating that his own dreams will be shut down should the Mystery Shack close. Stan states that no one would be around around to run it, but then quickly takes it back, telling Soos he found someone perfect to run it, and gives Soos his fez as he announces that the Mystery Shack is "under new management." The next day, Stan joins with Soos, Ford, Wendy, and Mabel's friends in saying farewell to his niece and nephew. Stan makes an excuse about wearing Mabel's Goodbye sweater and, along with Ford, silences Soos when he brings up how hot it is to be wearing a sweater. When the bus arrives, Waddles appears and wants to go with Mabel,but can't because her parents won't let her bring him back with her (as well as the bus not allowing pets) Stan gets upset and tells Mabel that he lived with Waddles all summer, and now Dipper and Mabel's parents will have to. When the bus driver attempts to remove Waddles from the bus, Stan and Ford threaten the bus driver into letting him stay. Stan says goodbye to the twins one more time, attempting to hide his emotions from them. Mabel says they'll miss him too. Stan joins everyone in shouting their final goodbyes to Dipper and Mabel, he is then approached by his twin brother and the two look as their niece and nephew depart. In Dipper's monologue, Stan and Ford are seen venturing the ocean and fighting a giant squid on their new boat, the Stan o' War II. After the two defeat the squid, they huddle and laugh. Personality Grunkle Stan is at first sight a cunning salesman, running a tourist trap in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell worthless knickknacks to and take on tours of so-called "mysteries." He conducts his business with surprising flair and wit.25 Whennot planning or executing money-making schemes (both legal and illegal), he's usually at home watching television. His preferred shows include Cash Wheel, Duck-tective and period dramas. He also enjoys fishing. Stan is also manifestly greedy and selfish, even stating once that his greates desire in life is to "possess riches" 12. He sees tourists as easy cash and nothing more.25 However, this obsession seems to stem from his father's words when he kicked him out of the house, and by the harsh, poverty-stricken life he led after being disowned. While his trickery might appear unremarkable to some, Stan's cunning trascends his Mr. Mystery persona: he's been able to figure out Lil' Gideon's plots on numerous occasions 16 and even manages to outwit Bill Cipher in the end. Even though he was written off as unintelligent by his teachers and even his father, he was capable of restoring his brother's universe portal, and can be seen operating its computer in the days leading up to Ford's return.. Stan has a deep sense of family loyalty. He responded to Ford's request for help after an entire decade of being estranged, and was deeply hurt when he realized his brother didn't intend to make amends, even calling him out on how bad a brother Ford turned out to be. He dedicated thirty years of his life to bringing Ford back to their dimension in spite of how strained their relationship had become in the years leading up to the fight. Stan is also shown to be very protective of Mabel and Dipper, despite the morally ambiguous situations he puts them in on occasion: he stood up to hoards of reanimated corpses to protect them, telling the zombies nobody (but him) harassed his family, and ditched the elections for mayor at a crucial moment to rescue the twins as they dangled from Mayor Befufftlefumpter's monument. When he believes Ford might put Dipper and Mabel at risk, Stan has no qualms about warning his brother away from them. Stan's dedication to his family is outright expressed during Weirdmageddon, when he offers to obliterate his own mind to ensure the twin's survival. Once he and Bill are trapped in his mindscape, Stan points out to the increasingly frantic demon that, while he's a wise guy, he made a fatal mistake: he messed with Stan's family. His final thoughts before his mind disappears are for Dipper and Mabel, even remarking that his mind was finally 'good for something' if its destruction protected them. Despite his lengthy history as a con artist, he has a compulsion to state his honest opinions on the subject at hand. Some examples include: during "Headhunters" Stan stated to the man who sold him the cursed wax figures that he would just rob him later on for charging twenty dollars per statue, and has blurted out "non-specific excuse" to get out of a bad date. He even admits in "The Stanchurian Candidate" that he has little to no filter between his thoughts and his words. Appearance Stan has brown eyes33 with cataracts,34 gray eyebrows, and gray hair (Both of which were brown in his youth), that is almost always covered by Stan's trademark maroon fez, which bore a yellow crescent shape (through episodes 1 to 13) and later a similar figure (because the original fez was eaten by a goat), albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it, resembling an oyster with a pearl in it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, bumpy, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. As a result of his age, Stan has wrinkly skin, a hearing aid, dentures 1 and a slouched posture. He has a faded burn mark of the symbol on the side of Ford's desk on his back. He usually wears a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim which later had its outline thinned. Stan also has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face. Stan's typical outfit is a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes, the aforementioned fez and his glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball cane with him and often wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working. He has mentioned that he owns a girdle 1, which he'd presumably wear while in the suit; this would explain why his prominent belly doesn't show in this outfit. Around the house, Stan wears a white wife beater, a gold chain, striped blue boxer briefs, slippers, and his glasses and fez. This outfit reveals Stan's vast amounts of body hair, burly arms, skinny legs, and his very large belly. Relationships Dipper Pines Dipper is Stan's great-nephew. Stan does not often supervise Dipper as he is supposed to as the boy's summer caretaker, and is known to hand unpleasant duties to Dipper in particular, angering the boy and even leading him to question Stan's affection for him on occasion. Stan often takes delight in teasing him over his size and his nerdiness 12, which greatly annoys Dipper.1 Stan finds Dipper's intellectual interests boring and difficult to empathize with. However, Stan seems to have a soft spot for both of the twins, 7 and is well-meaning in his treatment of his great-nephew 20 interview: Dipper reminds him of his younger self and how he was often preyed upon by bullies. Stan believes that making him do hard things will toughen him up and teach him to stand up for himself. Stan is proud when Dipper stands up to others, including him, and has been shown to empathize deeply with his nephew's girl troubles, offering his help with them whenever possible. While he tends to become jealous when the boy finds others more fun or likable 34 (particularly when the someone is Ford9), he comes to understand that Dipper finds it easier to connect with Ford. After the incident with the Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons game, he decides not to stand in the way of Dipper bonding with Ford, understanding that Dipper needs someone with similar interests around. Mabel S. Pines Mabel is Stan's great-niece. Mabel's sweet, accomodating disposition and love of aesthetics often clash with Stan's forceful methods and sloppiness, occasionally leading to self-improvement attempts that Stan nevertheless goes along with tolerantly (like curing his fear of heights 23 or overcoming his inability to speak with then-crush Lazy Susan 23). Stan can be protective of his niece 22 and, as with Dipper, he will get jealous when she spends time with others instead of him 34 or expresses admiration of Ford 9. Stan appears baffled by and unwilling to participate in Mabel's more flamboyant plans, sometimes refusing to aknowledge that she is up to something weird 35 or opposing her worldview entirely 36. He seems more capable of understanding Mabel than Dipper, often joining her in teasing Dipper and sharing interests (like their love of Duck-tective). Stan notably has nicknames for Mabel (calling her 'sweetie' and 'pumpkin') whereas he has only referred to Dipper as 'Dippy' in writing. This ease in showing emotion for Mabel could be due Stan not feeling the pressure of having to toughen her up for the world. This doesn't make Mabel exempt from his schemes, as she is shown to be involved as often as Dipper is. Soos Ramirez Soos is Stan's handyman. Stan views Soos as a loyal employee, since he's been working at the Mystery Shack for many years, and he isn't above taking advantage of Soos' haplessness on occasion (like passing off Soos' ideas for his 12). He is aware of Soos' unwavering admiration and trusts him to follow his orders to the letter, as evidenced by Stan tasking him to guard the vending machine while he was taken into custody. While he is sometimes exasperated by the young man's immaturity, Stan genuinely cares for his employee. He is aware of Soos' aversion for his birthday and confessed that he tried to have it removed from the calendar altogether, revealing the lengths he would go to in order to spare Soos' feelings. At the end of the series, Stan transfers ownership of the Mystery Shack over to Soos. Wendy Corduroy Wendy is Stan's employee. 24 Stan is harsh on her, contributing to her view of him as the "worst boss ever", but this apparently stems from Stan's intrinsic knowledge of Wendy's personality, as he seems to know that she will slack off if he does not strongly enforce his rules. 24 She is not above playing pranks on him 37, which Stan appears to take in good humor if he has not fired her yet. He is also relatively tolerant of how she sometimes openly disregards his requests. Gideon Gleeful Stan and Gideon have been rivals for years, both in business and life. Stan initially sees Gideon as a nuisance 22, annoying but ultimately harmless 12 37, until Gideon unleashed Bill Cipher upon them and stole the deed to the Mystery Shack. As this resulted in Stan nearly losing his livelihood and the twins, his enmity with Gideon grew, with Stan treating the boy like a force to be reckoned with. The final status of his relationship with Gideon is unknown, but it is presumed that they buried the hatchet after Weirdmageddon, as Gideon is seen thanking "all y'all" (presumably referring to the Pines family) during the twins' 13th birthday party. Ford Pines Ford is Stan's twin brother. Inseparable as children, Stan was protective of his physically weaker twin, standing up to bullies for him and being wholeheartedly accepting of Ford's six fingers, even incorporating them into their personal salute (the "high six"). He seemed proud of his brother's brilliance at first, happily joining him in the celebratory picture when Ford won the Science Fair and shamelessly copying off of him at school. When Ford's intelligence began to provoke negative comparisons and threatened to end their plans of sailing the world together, Stan began to feel threatened, which led to teasing and belittling on his part; these emotions culminated in Stan venting his anger at losing his brother on the infinite motion machine, which caused it to stop, destroying Ford's college plans. Stan's selfishness made it hard for him to understand Ford's anger at the loss of West Coast Tech, as Stan believed the loss should have simply made it easier for his brother to resume their plan of sailing away together. This, coupled with Stan's innate family loyalty, made Ford's refusal to intervene on his behalf when their father disowns him a tremendous shock. While Stan would hold a grudge about this for many years to come, he does not forget his brother. He calls Ford at least once, though Stan hangs up without saying a word, and kept a picture of them at boxing practice taped to his car's shade. He is also quick to seek Ford out once his brother sent him a postcard requesting his presence in Gravity Falls. Believing he'd been called to make amends, Stan lashes out in anger when Ford reveals he intends to make his brother go as far away from him as possible, which results in the fight that sends Ford through the portal. Stan is distraught at this turn of events, spending sleepless nights with Ford's journal and glasses in hand. 3 Issues between them not withstanding, Stan spent the next thirty years relentessly trying to figure out how to reopen the portal and bring Ford back. When Ford does return, Stan is eager to welcome him back amicably, and is taken aback when Ford responds with a punch to the face instead. Stan quickly turns to resenting him when Ford refuses to thank him for bringing him back, mostly ignoring him and becoming jealous when the twins display any kind of admiration for his brother. Stan's issues with his brother come to a head during Weirdmageddon, with Stan becoming increasingly resentful of the survivor group's focus on recovering Ford, as he interpets this as undue admiration towards Ford rather than a way of discovering Bill Cipher's weakness. In the Fearamid, Stan is reluctant to go along with Ford's plan, only agreeing to join the Zodiac Wheel after Ford thanks him. Ford's petty correction of Stan's grammar gets Stan agitated, leading to him attacking Ford, which disbands the wheel and causes it to fail. While imprisoned by Bill, Stan and Ford are finally united in their distress over Dipper and Mabel. They reflect on their failings and what went wrong with the bond they used to share; while they discuss this, they come up with the plan to lure Bill into Stan's mind. While posing as Ford for the deal with Bill, Stan includes that Bill let his brother and the kids go as a condition to let him in. Once Stan's mind is erased and Bill is destroyed, the now amnesiac Stan does not react to his brother hugging him and calling him a hero, as he doesn't know who either of them is. After his memory is fully recovered, Stan is deeply moved when Ford asks him to come along on his hunt for anomalies, as it represents fulfilling their childhood dream of sailing the world together. He seems to welcome Ford's comfort when he is sad after Dipper and Mabel leave, and they are later seen battling a giant squid together and sharing a laugh once it leaves, their bond clearly restored. Quotes *Hmm. I think I may have a solution to make you both happy! *I'm working on the bill as we speak. I don't know what else I can tell you. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member